Prettily Surprised
by ochreish
Summary: "You could never be pretty, no matter how hard you tried!" Those were the words that came out of Shogo Narumi's mouth. "I bet you could never be attractive, even if you got a makeover!" "Bring it on, Narumi. I'm ready." Ooh-er.


_S.S.: Hello, this is my first story!  
Please review, after you read it; 'cause we all like to be appreciated._

_Disclaimer: If I owned BP I'd be called Kyoko Arai. Last time I checked, my name was Emm.  
Dedicated to: every beautiful reader, who decides to review ;)_

* * *

_**Prettily Surprised.**_

_"You could never be pretty, no matter how hard you tried!"_

Those were the exact words that came out of Shogo Narumi's mouth, who was, at that moment, completely infuriated. How could _one_ girl (who was the epitome of gracelessness), constantly occupy his thoughts?

Better yet, how could _mussy-_head, the recently discovered hair genius, be a part of _his_ Scissors Project— _his_ Scissors Project! It was like she shoved her way into his head, rubbed all of her _un_-cute germs onto him, therefore making him immune to her female germs. The very thought nearly brought a disconcerting slap to his head.

"Naru-Naru, I've never tried to be pretty, now have I? I'm not some sort of Narcissus who stares at the mirror all day, unlike some people I know."And that was Kiri Koshiba -the apparently Mysterious X- a girl overlooked for her plain countenance and uncaring attitude.

To some extent, Narumi _was_ correct in saying Kiri wasn't pretty- but that didn't mean she couldn't be.  
In fact, if she went for a more daring look and changed her attitude (which most guys did not find attractive) she could be quite popular. But she didn't care, and found no reason to change, after all, _superficial_ was not a big hit in her book. Rather, she didn't quite see the point of wasting her time trying to make herself 'pretty'.

"I do not stare at the mirror all day!" he exclaimed, his face the picture of Outrage. _I only look at the mirror when I need to. _"And what do you mean you haven't tried? Man, you are so not cute." He muttered, a hopeless sigh escaping his lips.

And so began their daily banter. It went like this: he made a statement, she countered it with indifference, and then he ended up shouting his head off, while she managed to shrug off the whole conversation.

"I never said you were a Narcissus, Naru-Naru. If you must know, I was actually talking about Iori-kun – unless you want to be a Narcissus too, 'cause that's _fine_ with me. Plus, I have better things to do than worrying about being pretty."

'_Like eating and sleeping,' she thought._

She shrugged her shoulders as if to say, _It is what it is, _which only made him angrier.

"Oh yeah?" huffed Narumi. "What kind of stuff? I bet you're just saying that because you know you can't be beautiful, let alone feminine." He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

_Wait a minute_. "You know," he started, smiling like a cheshire cat, "Let's make this more interesting. How about you and I make a bet. Prove to me that you can be feminine." That caught her interest.

"What's in it for me?" She asked, managing to look nonchalant while poking a straw into her juice-box.

He thought for a moment, _W__hat would be the best prize?_

He idly tapped his finger against his chin, pondering over the question and then he realized: he hated her _mussy _hair.  
"If you win, you get whatever you want- but if _I_ win," he paused, before smiling as if he had already won, "then I get to crop off that awful, _mussy _hair of yours."

She looked at him for a few seconds, before taking a long sip from her juice-box. "Okay, deal."

Those words made him stand there like a fool, mouth agape. Was she that confident? Was she so sure that she was going to win against _him?_ The Shogo Narumi, Genius Extraordinaire?

It was that self-assured expression of hers that seriously made him reconsider the deal. However, pride clamped his mouth shut—hypothetically, of course, for the next thing that came out of his mouth was the arrogance with which he was usually equipped with.

"Don't be so sure, _Mussy_. I've never seen anyone like you clean up enough to be pretty. It would take an awful lot even to make you pass off as _normal_."

She smirked, "You're going down Naru-Naru."

And so his image of bravado fell, along with it, the self-assurance of his impending victory. Kiri Koshiba meant business, this time she was going _all_ out.

* * *

"That was an interesting bet you made there, Narumi. I'll be glad to see the outcome of this challenge."

"Shut up Kazuhiko," muttered Narumi, who was rapidly experimenting with new hair designs: his never-fail solution for when he was feeling the pressure.

"I'm placing my money on Kiri-chan!" exclaimed Kei, his mouth crunching on the limited edition 'CherryCherryBoomBoom' extreme super-sour lollipop.

"…" The glare Narumi gave Kei, pretty much said it all.

"What?" asked Kei. "Kiri-chan is very pretty, y'know. Didn't ya see her childhood photos?"

The answer to that was yes. The first time Narumi ever saw Kiri Koshiba -that blasted Number Seven- was the first time he ever _lost_ to her. The rest of it was irrelevant- but that didn't stop Narumi from turning at least ten shades of red.  
This didn't go unnoticed by Ochiai, why with his smart brains and ever-sharp eyes he simply smirked at Narumi's current state. He didn't waste his time rubbing the salt in, for that was _Kei's_ job.

"Naru-Naru," he started, while fondling his candy wrapper. "Wasn't Kiri-chan your first love? Weren't you _lovers_? Maybe you're doing this challenge for your own _personal_ pleasure."

The tips of Naru-Naru's ears went bright red.

"Kei…" he growled. "I do not friggin' like _mussy_-head! She has no grace and certainly _not_ enough sex appeal, to be my lover, or anyone's for that matter!"

Ochiai's eyes flashed furiously or a second. It was a known fact between the trio that Ochiai liked Kiri and having his crush insulted like that was, in his mind, unacceptable. He was taking none of Narumi's crap today.

"Come off it, Narumi and admit it: Koshiba-san will win. I'm surprised you still haven't seen the hidden beauty she guards. A little bit of a low standard from No. 2, don't you think?" If looks could kill, Ochiai would have been dead long ago.

"Kazukiko…" Began Narumi but before he could continue, he found Kei gently tugging at his shirt.  
"Naru-Naru," he whispered, his eyes obviously star-struck.

The cries of many fan-boys (?) could be heard and it was all coming from one direction; the exact place where Kei was pointing. There, walking down the corridor, was Kiri Koshiba and boy, did she look different.

Her hair was neatly layered and could no longer be considered that 'mussy' bob. Narumi immediately the gently side-swept fringe coupled with two thin strips of hair to frame her face—it was this year's hot new trend, and it made her cheeks look more angled and defined.

And, when looking more intently, he noticed the tiny braids that ran against her crown. _Shit, it looks good_.

Kazuhiko looked at the seemingly transformed girl and immediately observed the fine detail of her make-up.  
He noticed her eyes were elaborately outlined in white pencil, and the thin lining of kohl that added a new dimension to her look. He also noticed the standard curled eyelashes and light layer of lipgloss.

"The make-up was minimal," thought Kazukiko. "Almost unneeded, if you ask me."

"She even did her nails!" exclaimed Kei, still recovering from the after-shock of seeing Kiri-chan so _beautiful_.  
The slight change in look was also noticeable; she finally wore the uniform like the other girls, and it suited her.

Her skirt was shorter, and she wore her uniform with a carelessness that no longer looked lazy. Her sleeves were rolled up, exposing multiple friendship bracelets which Kanako, her best friend, painstakingly took the time to make.  
Iori was next to Kiri; happy to show off 'his Kirity's' wonderful new look. Meanwhile Kanako and Taro-tard fell further behind, uncomfortable with all of the attention their best-friend was receiving.

The rest of the school was in uproar, all of the student body wondering the same thing: _who is that pretty girl_?

The job of town-crier was given to a big lug, who belonged to the school wrestling team. He wolf-whistled. "Man, that girl is _fine_! Who are you, pretty lady?"

She looked at him with an interested smirk. "Kiri Koshiba. Wasn't it just this morning you insulted me, Koboyashi-kun?"

The boy looked shell-shocked. How could such a tom-boy, turn into this beautiful girl? He stared at her, gaping like a fool, while she swiftly made her way over to the S.P. club-room.

She walked with her old casualness that suddenly looked _cool _and stopped in front of the defeated heap that was Shogo Narumi.

"Naru-Naru?" She asked, arching her eyebrow in confusion. She gently tapped her foot against the body and watched as it twitched in recognition.

Then she finished him off, bending down to blow in his ear. "I win, now where's my prize?"

"Nghh…" was all he could reply.

_**End.**_

_E.: So I realize it's totally our of character, but it had to be to fit the concept of the story. I hope you liked it  
Constructive criticism is accepted and little pointed out mistakes; flames are ignored. Thanks for reading!_

_**As Requested: **__a short, sweet little epilogue :)_

"NO_O_!" A piercing shriek could be heard from the S.P. club-room. "Don't come near me!" Those were the desperate cries of the freshly defeated Shogo Narumi.  
It was bad enough before, but now that she looked _pretty (!) _he dreaded coming into contact with her.

Especially since he was having occasional one-sided perverted affairs with her. In his head, of course. _I'm a teenage boy_, he reminded himself, _it's perfectly normal to imagine indecent things_. But why did each fantasy have to have _her _in it?

It was unnerving, especially when she would come near him, wearing that slightly sultry-tired look on her face. Even now, all he could think about was her, and how short her skirt was. It was nowhere near as short as some of the other girls- but it was still too short for his taste!

She yawned, not even bothering to cover her mouth. "You're being so weird, Naru-Naru. D'you have a fever?" She quickly walked over and felt his forehead with the back of her hand.

Narumi instantly heated up and started to feel extremely uncomfortable _down there_. No need to elaborate, right?

"Hmm, no fever." Then she shrugged and went back to working.

He let out a shaky sigh_. That was way too close. _

After a while of working in silence, she turned around. "I think I would like to claim my prize now."

"W-what do you want?" he hastily replied, too scared to even face her.

At the precise moment that he _did_ turn around, she did too and gave him a teasing smile. "I want you to be my boyfriend!"

"_AHH!_"

A startled teenage boy suddenly awoke. Gracing his '_ohsohandsome_' features was a look of terror and relief.

He sighed, ignoring the bright-red of his face and the violent beating of his now-overworked heart. _'At least it was just a dream' _he told himself, '_there's no way mussy-head would say something like that.'_

This was the perfect moment for the so-called 'mussy-head' to enter the room. Noticing his bright red face, she began to approach him. "Are you ok Naru-Naru?"

She walked towards him slowly, leaning ever-so-slightly towards him, giving him the perfect view of her bra (which personally, he thought was unnecessary). Although it was only plain and white, he couldn't help himself from blushing.

_When will fate stop torturing me_?

But unfortunately tired fanfiction authors don't have a great deal of sympathy. Anyway, back to the story.

She gently pressed the back of her hand against his neck. "Hm, no fever," she observed. "Do you feel okay, Naru-Naru?"

"I'm fine," he responded, quickly reverting back to his usual, arrogant self. "And would it kill you to call me sempai?"

"Ok Naru-Naru _sempai_," she teased. "Happy now?"

He responded with silence, before walking to his workstation.

She gave him a pointed look, before doing the same. They started to work in awkward silence. Well, it was awkward for him.

A few minutes later she spoke up. "I think I would like to claim my prize now."

He froze, his heart going full-pace.

"W-what do you want?" Wow, deja-vu much, hehe.

"Naru-Naru," she started, a look of solemnity taking over her face. "I need you to-"

"No_o_!" he shouted, running out of the room. "This cannot happen again!"

"-get me a weeks worth of sushi. Wow, what's up with that guy?"

_'Who knows_,' she thought, _'That guy is _weird."

One word: _facepalm_.

PWNED. (The authoress does not care that this material is totally irrelevant to the actualy plotline.)

_E.: Was that sufficient? Please let me know with a review :)_

**EDITED: 19.01.13. I cannot believe that I would centre an entire story and use such weird English.**


End file.
